Without the Dark Lord
by thenameishelena
Summary: Had Lord Voldemort never attacked Harry, how would he live his life? With his parents, possible siblings, new friendships? He could almost be normal. Rated T for language and possible adult themes in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys,  
>I found this floating around my computer, and decided it was time to upload and share with the world.<br>****Um, even though it says Chapter One, I do mean the Prologue - I just didn't want to screw up the chapter numbers, but I have a feeling I've already done that. Lovely, Helena. It's something I can't fix, so you'll just have to bear with me (I know you don't get this now, what I'm writing here is complete gibberish, but you will - in due course).  
>Anyway, enjoy, hopefully :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognise is mine, otherwise, nearly everything else belongs to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The Beginning<span>

'_Think back to the beginning, on the 31__st__ July 1980, when Harry James Potter was born. It was the greatest day for Lily and James Potter, the proud parents of this black haired baby. He obviously had his father's looks, except for his eyes; he had his mother's emerald eyes. Lily smiled at James, and he grinned back like a child given a gift, except Harry was more than a gift. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his parents, and for the first time since returning from St. Mungos Hospital, Harry Potter smiled.'_

"JAMES!" Lily called. "GET IN HERE NOW! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

It was about six months after Harry had been born.

"What is it, Lil'?" James ran into Harry's bedroom on the second floor of the small house that he owned with Lily in the little town of Godric's Hollow.

"Harry just threw up!" Lily said, it was evident that she was panicked.

"Lily, darling," James held her hand. "It's going to be alright, all babies throw up."

"I know," Lily said, tears running down her cheeks. "It's just…I panicked, it's not like I've been through this before."

"I know, dear," James said, understandingly. "_Scourgify_," he muttered, and all the vomit had gone.

"I think he's sick," Lily said, calming down a little.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Both Lily and James looked up, even little Harry perked his head a little.

"I'll go see who it is," James said as he stood up. James went to the front door and roared in delight as his best friend, Sirius Black, walked through the door.

"James, how are you my friend?" Sirius asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm alright, and how about you?" James was still standing. "Fancy a drink?"

"Sure thing bud, and I'm great," Sirius was grinning. "Where is your lovely wife and child?"

"Hi Sirius," Lily came down the stairs, Harry in her arms.

"Lily, I was just talking about you," Sirius smiled, and his eyes softened at the sight of Harry. "Aw little Harry-kins, come to Sirius."

Sirius stretched out his arms and Harry squiggled in Lily's arms, making it apparent that he wanted to be with Sirius. Sirius chuckled. With Harry perched in his lap, Sirius took a glass of Firewhisky from James, as James and Lily sat down on the sofa opposite him.

"I've been thinking about the good ol' Hogwarts days," Sirius told them. "Do you remember how you got together?"

He then started laughing his bark-like laugh. Lily blushed, and James ruffled his hair.

_They were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, having been made Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans were definitely not the same. Lily was reproachful of James, and called him by his last name, and he likewise, except that he was totally in love with her since the day they had met. She knew all this of course, and tried to deny that deep inside, she was developing feelings for him as well. On Head Boy and Girl duty, Lily witnessed James' kind side, and finally agreed to go out with him. Shortly after their graduation, they got married, with Sirius as their best man and now, they were a little family with Harry._

As Harry grew older, Lily and James took him to all the magnificent sights around London, and spoilt him rotten with love. Sirius too, took the liberty to spoil his grandson, for James had named Sirius the godfather of his child. At age three, Harry was already zooming around the house on a mini broomstick, Lily made sure that all of her valuables had been stored away before anything happened to them. When Harry was five, Lily had wanted to see her sister, Petunia Dursley, again, and it was quite a surprise for Petunia and her husband, Vernon, to find Lily, James and five year old Harry on their doorstep one chilly autumn afternoon.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Petunia practically spat.

"We've come to visit you," James said. "What did you think?"

He never really understood Muggles.

"And no decency to call either," Vernon muttered.

"Hello Vernon," Lily said sweetly. "We don't have a telephone."  
>James eyed her weirdly, and Lily gave him a look to say, 'I'll explain later'.<p>

Petunia led them into the living room, and asked them stiffly to sit down. 'Thank goodness they're in normal clothing,' she thought.

"Is this Harry?" she asked, tight-lipped.

"Yes, Harry, are you going to say hello to your aunty and uncle?" Lily looked at Harry.

Harry muttered a small hello.

"Didn't you have a child too, Petunia?" James asked.

"Yes," Petunia and Vernon said proudly at the same time. Right on cue, a pig of a boy, entered the room, munching on a piece of chocolate cake. He stopped short at seeing the Potters.

"Dudley, you naughty boy," his mother scolded. "That cake was meant to be for when Aunt Marge came over tomorrow. Now I'll have to bake another."

However, Dudley was not paying any attention to his mother.

"Who are they?" he asked his father rudely.

"This is your aunty Lily, pumpkin," Petunia said, trying to sound civil, but failing. "Your uncle, James, and cousin…Harry is it?"

An awkward silence fell upon them all, as they sat and stared at one another. Lily wished she could just talk, but her sister seemed somewhat different now, more …distant.

"I guess we've uh…trespassed on your hospitality a little too long," Lily said, breaking the uneasy silence. "James has got to get back to work, and Harry needs a nap."

The Dursleys all stood up. Petunia gave Lily an awkward hug, but whispered to her, "I've missed you."

Needless to say, there had been very few Potter/Dursley interactions over the next few years.

Also, when Harry was three, Lily and James were surprised to find that Lily was pregnant, with twin girls. When they were born, they were named Madison and Scarlette, Maddy and Scar for short.

In the year that Harry was to turn eleven, he received a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest, and that is where we find him today.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this story and want me to continue it, leave me a pmreview, so I know to continue. It's pointless continuing something if no one appreciates it, right? Okay, over and out for now, lovelies. Hope you enjoyed - and if you liked it, remember to tell me, so you know to look out for new chapters! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Whatever you don't recognise, I own. Most of everything else belongs to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Meet Me All Round<span>

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" Harry called from the front door. Naturally, his twin sisters, Maddy and Scar, now age eight, decided to tag along.

"What's that, dear?" Lily asked, reaching out her hand for the letter.

She looked at it and smiled at the green ink on the front that bore Harry's name and address. She then turned it over and the Hogwarts crest confirmed her suspicions.

"What is it, Lil'?" James asked lazily from over by the muggle air conditioner that Lily had convinced him to buy.

"Harry's got his Hogwarts letter," Lily said, tears in her eyes.

"Mum! Mum!" the twins huddled around their mother. Scarlette asked, "Why are you crying Mum?"

"Are you sad Mum?" Harry asked in a hushed voice. "Is it something bad?"

"No, dears, its wonderful news," Lily laughed, her voice a little raspy from crying.

"Son, our family consists of wizards and witches, you've been accepted at wizard school," James gripped his son's shoulder.

Harry thought for a moment, and the remembered all those times that his parents had talked to him about going to Hogwarts, and all the fun times they had there.

"Harry! Harry!" Madison was calling. "Harry?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

Harry seemed to come out of his reverie. "What is it Maddy?"

"Nothing, I was just seeing if you were awake or not," Madison said prudently.

"You did seem like you were day dreaming," Scarlette came to defend her twin.

Harry turned away from his sisters, and looked at his mother and father, both looking down at him with fond smiles on their faces.

"We'll have to take you to Diagon Alley," Lily said.

"But I've been there already, Mum," Harry said, a little surprised at his lack of tone.

"I know, but you've only been there to go to Gringotts, and now we can look at all the other little shops as well, now that you're a wizard," James winked at his son.

"Okay," Harry smiled.

"Do we get to come?" chorused the twins.

"And miss out all the fun?" Lily asked smugly. "Never."

"Good Morning, James, Lily and family," Tom the innkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron greeted them. James and Lily Potter were well known in the wizarding community. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No thank you, Tom," Lily said kindly. "However, could you book us a table when we come back for lunch?"  
>"Certainly, Mrs. Potter," Tom said and bowed his head.<p>

Outside in the courtyard, James took out his wand and tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin. An archway magically appeared, and opened them all up to the cobbled street which was of course, Diagon Alley.

Harry jumped with delight.

"Where first, Mum?" he turned to look at his mother.

"How about we stop at Gringotts?" Lily turned to James. "If we're going to be spending, better get some money ready."

James nodded and the five of them set off towards the white building at the end of Diagon Alley.

Retrieving gold from their vault (vault 687), the small family stood outside Gringotts, wondering where to go next.

"I don't think you've seen wizard money properly," Lily said to Harry. "Let me explain."

She reached down and pulled out a gold coin, a silver one and a bronze one.

"This gold one is a Galleon, the silver is a Sickle, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon. And the bronze ones are Knuts, twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Have you got that Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"James, why don't you take the girls out shopping while Harry and I go and get his uniform?" Lily asked.

"You're right, Lil', it would be too crowded if all of us go into Madam Malkin's together." With that, James and the twins made their departure.

Lily and Harry walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiley witch, with (by the looks of it) had a preference for dressing in mauve. There was only one other customer in the shop. Madam Malkin was attending to him.

"I'll sit here and wait for you," Lily told Harry as she pushed him towards Madam Malkin.

"Um, excuse me," Harry said nervously.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked. Harry nodded. "Come stand here, I'm having another young man fitted too."

Harry stood where she wanted him to, and was measured by what he noticed were enchanted tape measures.

"Hello," the boy next to him said. He had a drawling voice and blonde hair, slicked back. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"_My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands,_" said the boy. _'Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."_

Harry was beginning to dislike this boy by the minute.

"Do you have your own broom?" the boy asked, turning towards Harry.

"No," Harry lied.

"Know about Quidditch at all?" he suddenly sounded very bored. Harry knew all about Quidditch alright, his father and Sirius had been talking about it for years and years, so Harry had grown up with it.

"Of course I do," Harry said, a little bitterly.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?" the boy asked, and without waiting for an answer, he answered his own question. "I'm going to be in Slytherin, but imagine if they sorted me into Hufflepuff, what an embarrassment!"

Before Harry could say anything, Madam Malkin gave him his parcel and headed off to fit the boy.

"Well, goodbye then," the boy called out to Harry. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

"All done, dear?" Lily asked as she stood up. Harry nodded. "Off to Flourish and Blotts then."

With a wave of her wand, all of Harry's new robes were sent home. "What's Flourish and Blotts, Mum?" Harry asked as his mother led him to the next shop.

"It's a book shop, you'll be needing text books," Lily said.

"Hogwarts?" the manager asked as they walked in. Lily nodded.

"First year," she said.

The manager nodded knowingly, and started piling books onto the counter. Harry saw _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Famous Beasts and Where to Fine Them by Newt Scamander and the Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble._

Lily paid for Harry's books, sent them home with a swish of her wand and they walked out into the sunlit cobbled , Lily took Harry into the apothecary, and while Lily asked the man behind the counter for basic Potions ingredients, Harry looked around at silver unicorn horns and black beetle eyes. Sending those home as well, Lily and Harry went to the Cauldron shop to get Harry a pewter cauldron, though Harry couldn't keep his eyes off the gold one. Lily also bought a set of scales for weighing Potions ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope for Harry. Following the Cauldron shop, Lily and Harry entered the Stationers, where he bought quills, ink, and parchment. He was so drawn to the colour-changing ink that Lily got one for him, so he would stop begging her for it.

"Only your wand left, Harry," Lily smiled down at her eleven-year-old son. This was one thing Harry was looking forward to. Lily and Harry entered _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC._

Mr. Ollivander looked at the new arrivals. He climbed down his ladder and greeted them cheerfully.

"Lily Evans," he said. "It seems like it was only yesterday that you entered the shop yourself. How good to see you again." And then he spotted Harry. "Oh ho! You wouldn't be an Evans any more would you?"

Lily smiled at him, and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"This young man looks very much like James Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, and then putting two and two together, continued. "You're a very lucky woman, Lily Potter."

"Harry, this is Mr. Ollivander," Lily said. "He's starting Hogwarts this year," she told Mr. Ollivander.

"Oh yes, I remember every wand I've sold," Mr. Ollivander said. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made out of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Wouldn't you agree, Lily?"

"Yes," Lily looked down at her wand fondly.

"And James," Mr. Ollivander stopped bustling about to look at Lily and Harry. "A mahogany wand. Eleven inches, more powerful and excellent for Transfiguration. It's really the wand that chooses the wizard, you know, young man."

Harry couldn't help but feel that Mr. Ollivander's eyes were a little creepy.

"Well, Mr. Potter, let me see," Mr. Ollivander took out a measuring tape, much like Madam Malkin's. "Hold out your wand arm please."

Harry held out his right arm, as Mr. Ollivander bustled off towards the depths of his shop to find Harry a suitable wand. After numerous tries, Harry seemed to be holding the right wand in his hand (holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple) as fireworks shot out of the end. Lily clapped, and wiped a tear from her eye, as Mr. Ollivander shouted 'Bravo!'. They paid for the wand (seven Galleons) and left, meeting up with James and the twins outside _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor_, treating each twin and himself to a large sundae each.

"Hey Scar, where's mine?" Harry asked, in mock disappointment.

"Ask Daddy," Scarlette said, poking her tongue out at her brother. Harry didn't really want one, but sat there with them until they finished.

"Harry," James said. Harry turned to his father. "We still haven't gotten you a birthday present."

"You don't need to, Dad," Harry smiled. "I've gotten everything I want already."

"How about a little kitty?" Madison asked innocently. She really wanted a pet cat, but, her parents refused to give in to her wishes.

"Only because you want a little kitty, Maddy," Harry said, laughing along with Scarlette.

"I know," Lily said. "How about we get you an owl?"

Harry nodded frantically. An owl would be good, carrying his post and everything.

"And then we can draw you pictures and send it to you," Scarlette grinned. Madison and Scarlette were two of the worst drawers Harry had ever seen in his life. But, he grinned back nevertheless.

After everyone had finished their sundaes, the family headed over to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ to look for an owl. In there, they bumped into a man that had to be twice as tall as James, and five times as wide. He squinted at them with black eyes, and his bushy hair covered his head and most of his face. Despite his aggressive look, his eyes were kind. When he finally recognized them, he let out a booming laugh. James however, had already recognized him, anyone would have.

"Hagrid, old man," James grabbed Hagrid's hand. "How are you?"  
>"I'm great, James," Hagrid smiled. "Lily, good to see you, can we take this out on the street, sorry, it's just really hard to stand in here."<p>

The family and Hagrid headed outside.

"Harry Potter," Hagrid looked at Harry. "It's so good to be meeting you at last."

Harry shook Hagrid's hand, even though he didn't know who he was. "You too," he said politely, and then, "Not to be rude or anything," he looked at his mother and father. "But…who are you?"  
>"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts," Hagrid said again with a booming laugh. "Two new additions to your family?" he raised his eyes at Lily.<p>

"Scarlette and Madison," Lily introduced. Hagrid gave them a little wave.

"I'll be seeing you this year at Hogwarts, Harry," Hagrid said, giving him a wink. "I'd best be off now, I'll see you soon." And he walked off.

"He seems nice," Harry commented.

"Hagrid is always kind," James said, patting his son's shoulder. "Now are we going to get an owl for you?"

Harry nodded. Twenty-minutes later, Harry emerged from the shop with his family and a large cage which carried a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head underneath her wing. Upon seeing her, he decided to call her Hedwig, a name that popped into his head randomly from a History book of his mother's. The family headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch.

On September the first, the Potters made their way over to King's Cross Station. It was ten to eleven. They hurried to platform nines and ten to get onto platform nine and three quarters. A red haired-family were there too. Lily looked at James, and they both stared at the mother of all these red-haired children.

"Is that Molly Prewett?" Lily asked James.

"I think it is, worth a try calling out?" James asked mischievously.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry came up behind them.

"Nothing," James said hastily.

"Molly?" Lily called out.

The mother of the children turned around, and it was indeed the Molly that they had known at Hogwarts. Molly, and now husband Arthur Weasley, were a few years above Lily and James.

"Lily and James Potter," she went over to talk to them.

"Hello Molly," Lily greeted her. "How are you? You've been busy!"

Molly looked fondly at her clan of red-heads. "Yes, Arthur and I…" she trailed off.

"Arthur Weasley?" James asked. "Where is he? I would have liked to see him again!"

"He's working," Molly said.

"Mum!" one of Molly's twins whined. "Can I go now?"

"Alright Fred, you can," Molly called back.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly, call yourself our mother," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, George, off you go then," Molly said.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred!"

Molly rolled his eyes at her twins. "First one at Hogwarts?" she asked Lily and James.

"Yes, Molly, this is Harry, and our twins, Madison and Scarlette."

"My youngest son, Ron, is starting at Hogwarts this year too," Molly said, pointing to Ron. A girl game to stand next to Molly. "And my daughter, Ginny, is starting next year."

Ginny was staring at Harry. Scarlette and Madison were giggling.

James looked at the clock and let out a yelp. It was five minutes to eleven.

"We'd better get onto the platform," he informed Molly. She looked at the clock as well, and shuffled her sons onto the platform.

"Now, Harry, you just have to focus on getting through the brick wall," Lily told him.

"If you're nervous, it's best to do it at a run," Molly suggested. Harry took a deep breath, and pushed his trolley at a fast pace. He couldn't stop now, and he couldn't help but think that he was going to crash into the brick wall in front of him. Suddenly he emerged on the other side to see a scarlet steam train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on it. He had made it! Harry looked up and saw a sign saying 'Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and Three Quarters' and knew that he was in the right place. He waited until the rest of his family was through the barrier. They searched for an empty compartment, finally finding one near the end of the train. James helped Harry stow away his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Molly Weasley and her family were nowhere to be seen. Harry hopped off the train to hug his little sisters, and say goodbye to his mother and father.

"Write when you get there," James grinned. And gave his son a hug.

"And I'll send whatever you've left behind," Lily smiled, and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Bye Harry the Smelly," Scarlette said.

"See you Scarlette the Naughty," Harry said. "And bye to you Madison the Neat."

"Bye Harry the Smelly," Madison said. "Promise you will write to us!"

"I will," Harry said, and he hugged everyone again, and quickly hopped onto the train as train guards started to close the doors.

"I'll see you on the holidays," Lily said.

"Don't get into too much trouble," James called after him.

The train whistled, and began to leave the station.

Lily looked at James. "He'll be alright," she said confidently. "Now…these two…" She looked down at her twins.

They both looked up at their parents innocently.

"Come on," James laughed. And they all left the station, and headed home.

Harry relaxed in his compartment, thinking happy thoughts: he was going to Hogwarts, where he would be learning magic. His parents had gone here for magical education, and he couldn't wait to get there. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the youngest red-haired boy emerged from behind the door.

He asked nervously, "Um, is anyone sitting here, it's just that all the other compartments are full."

Harry shook his head, and said, "Sure thing."

He and Ron stole glances at each other when they didn't think the other was looking. It was an awkward…but nice silence.

Ron broke the silence first, "I'm Ron Weasley, by the way," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Ron's hand.

"Wait, are you related to _the _James Potter?" Ron asked, star struck.

"Well, yeah, he's my father," Harry said, amused at Ron's reaction.

"Wow," Ron gaped. "What's it like being the son of an international Quidditch player?"

"Pretty boring, actually," Harry admitted. But Ron wouldn't let him be boring, he asked Harry all sorts of questions. Harry was more interested about Ron's family of red-heads.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so, well Mum's got a cousin who's an accountant, but we don't talk about him," Ron said quickly.

They both turned their heads as the sliding door opened. There stood a bushy-brown-haired girl and a boy with a forgetful, round face.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" the girl asked, bossily. "Neville's lost one."

Neville looked around fearfully.

"No, sorry," Harry said.

"I've lost him!" Neville wailed.

"He'll turn up," Harry said reassuringly.

"Well…if you see him…" he and the girl left.

"I don't know why he's bothered," Ron said, after they had left. "If I had a toad, I would have wanted to lose it as soon as I got it. Mind you, I can't talk, because of dear Scabbers here."

He pulled a fat rat out of his pocket and showed Harry.

"He used to belong to Percy, Mum and Dad couldn't af- I mean, I didn't want an owl," Ron said, trying to hide the fact of him being poor. Harry had heard the slip, and told Ron that he didn't have a problem with him being poor. Ron brightened up a bit afterwards.

"What house are you thinking of being in?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, both of my parents were in Gryffindor," Harry said. "So I guess that, but, I mean …Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would be alright though. Imagine if I got into Slytherin, I don't think my parents would talk to me ever again! What about you?"

"Well, my family is all from Gryffindor too," Ron said sheepishly. Harry grinned. He liked Ron, he could imagine them being friends later on in life too, and getting up to all sorts of mischief. He told Ron this as well. Ron smiled, but was interrupted in the middle of the story he was telling Harry by none other than the drawling boy from Madam Malkin's.

"They're saying down the train that the famous Harry Potter is in this compartment," he said. He looked at Ron, scoffed and then looked at Harry. "It's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry said coldly.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And who are you?" he looked at Ron, who had snickered. "No need to ask, my father told me that all Weasleys had flaming red-hair, hand-me-down robes and more children than they can afford. You'll find out soon enough that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there," he put out his hand to shake.

Harry ignored it, and said, "I think I've figured out the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Suddenly, there were two boys standing on either side of Draco, looking more like bodyguards, than friends.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said lazily. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, and looked menacingly at Harry and Ron.

"What _is_ going on?" the bossy, bushy-haired girl had come back.

"Nothing," Draco said hastily, and left with his two cronies.

"You haven't been fighting, have you?" she asked Harry and Ron skeptically. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there. Have I introduced myself?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads, but regretted it shortly after the girl started to speak again.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, and it was ever such a surprise to find out that I'm a witch. I mean, I'm ecstatic to have gotten into Hogwarts, it's the best school of witchcraft there is! I cannot wait to start lessons, I learnt all my books off by heart, and brought a couple more for background reading. I've also tried out a couple of spells, but they're simply basic. I can't wait to get to the castle, and be sorted into a house. I've been asking around, and by far, I think that Gryffindor is the best house for me, and some even say Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor! What about you?" she ended her speech breathlessly, for she had talked very, very fast.

Ron looked at Harry in horror, and from the look on Harry's face, knew that Harry hadn't learnt all of his text books off by heart either.

"Um, I'm Harry Potter, and uh –" Harry started, but was interrupted by the chatty Hermione.

"Oh really! Your father is such a talented Quidditch player, of course the first time I heard about Quidditch, I found it absolutely absurd to be playing a game on brooms! But then I borrowed some books on it, and it turns out that it's not so bad after all."

Ron looked like she had slapped him across the face. He was a big Quidditch fan (supporting the orange-clad Chudley Cannons). Hermione turned to him expectantly.

"Ron Weasley," he mumbled.

"Pleasure," she said. "You two had better get changed, I've been to ask the driver and he said we'd arrive in about ten minutes."

"Do you mind leaving then?" Ron asked sullenly. She walked out with her nose in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, as you may have guessed, this chapter was about meeting everyone -<br>We met eleven year old Harry, his parents: Lily & James, his twin sisters: Maddy & Scar, his two best friends: Ron & Hermione, his 'enemy': Malfoy...  
>It's just a slight twist to what Jo wrote, I hope you like it. :)<br>Look out for some Dramione ;) That's all I'm saying - for now. **


End file.
